


I Wanna Get Better

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY Relationship Week, RWBY Relationship Week round 3, heads up i'll probably delete this eventually, no shipping intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing internally, Yang activated Ember Celica and headed towards the aparent orgin of the sound.  Crouching behind a bush at the edge of a clearing, Yang peered through the leaves to scope out the situation. Her mouth fell open in dismay at what she saw.  Of all the people, Yang thought. Cardin Winchester, the close-minded terror of so many of the girl's friends, was currently being pinned down by a very angry looking Ursa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bleachers. Written for RWBY Relationship week on tumblr. (I'm avengersdiscount there too, come by and chat!)

Wiping the blood off her face with the side of her wrist, Yang stepped over the already-decintegratig body of the Boarbatusk and turned to look up at the sun. Sighing when she realized how late it had gotten, the girl pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her team letting them know she was on her way, then oriented herself and started the long trek back towards her team and a much-needed shower.  
It was a stupid assignment, she thought as she stepped over a log, and she could’t figure out why Profesor Port was so addament that all the hunters in training complete it to the best of their abilities. Of course they all already knew how to take out a herd on their own; they’d come to Beacon to imporve their skills as a team. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had already completed the assignment, but Yang had put it off till the last minuet. Hence why she was out here slogging through the Emerald Forest while everyone else played Remnant. Stopping to put her hair up in a ponytail, Yang hoped that she got home in time to join them for round two.  
As she stood there with a hair tie in her mouth and her hands combing through her mass of hair, Yang paused. She turned around slowly, hoping she had imagined the noise behind her. She didn’t see anything as she scanned the treeline, but Yang knew better then anybody that Grimm weren’t always as conspicuous as their nature would suggest. Sighing internally, Yang activated Ember Celica and headed towards the aparent orgin of the sound. She was starting to wish she had just finished the assignment earlier like the rest of her team. Crouching behind a bush at the edge of a clearing, Yang peered through the leaves to scope out the situation. Her mouth fell open in dismay at what she saw. _Of all the people, Yang thought._  
Cardin Winchester, the close-minded terror of so many of Yang's friends, must also be a procrastinator, because he was currently being pinned down by a very angry looking Ursa. Quickly making up her mind, Yang jumped out of the bushes, letting out a battle cry that drew the creature’s attention away from Cardin. Wishing Weiss was there with her glyphs to give her a burst of speed, she fired a shell at the Ursa’s face as it turned around. Launching herself at the Grimm, which was now roaring as the shell exploded in it’s face, she gathered her aura before it had a chance to recover. Punching it in the chest, Yang knocked the thing back as she followed after it. The Ursa swiped when it sensed it’s attacker getting closer again, but she dodged each claw and came in for another swing. Before she could hit it, however, a bullet sailed over her shoulder and into the Grimm’s heart. Waiting a second to make sure the thing was dead, Yang turned around. 

“I could have handled that,” she said, wiping Grimm blood off her face for the second time in ten minuets. 

“I think that’s suppose to be my line,” Cardin anwsered. He had retrieved his weapon, and was now sheathing it as he stood up. 

“It didn’t look like you had everything quite under control,”

There was an akward moment of silence as Yang deactivated Ember Celica, both of them just standing there staring at the ground. Finally, Yang spoke.

“Don’t think I did that because I’d care it you die or anything.”

“I-”  
Her eyes flashed. “ _No_. Let me finish. I did it because I’m a hunter and I signed up to save people. I don’t get the luxary of choosing who those people are. You’ve been a grade-A douche since the day we got here, and if I ever hear about you being anything but corgial to anybody, Jaune or Velvet or _especially_ my partner, because of your misguided worldview, death by Grimm will be the least of your worries.”

Eyes wide, it looked for a second like he was going to rebute her, but then his eyes lowered to the ground and he was silent. He nodded.

“Got that, compadre?”

Lifting his head, he finally made eye contact. “Yes.”

Yang nodded, then turned around to face the trees. Squaring her shoulders, she closed her eyes and mentally prepared hereslf for the crazy thing she was about to do. _It’s what Ruby would want_ , she thought. Walking towards the trees being framed by the setting sun, Yang glanced back over she shoulder. 

“Well, are you coming, Winchester? Don’t know about you, but I'd prefer to get back to Beacon before Blake sends out a search party.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't know if Cardin is ever going to be developed more fully into an antagonist with things like motivations and feelings, but the Spinning Slots Of Relationship Week demanded it, so either way this was a good, challenging project.


End file.
